characterromancefandomcom-20200213-history
Diana / Wonder Woman
Earth-Two # Steve Trevor - In her classic origin story, Diana was raised on Paradise Island, and never saw a man until Steve Trevor crash-landed there. She nursed him back to health, falling in love with him apparently even while he was unconscious. Steve then informed the Amazons of the war going on in man’s world. They decided to choose a representative from their world to travel to man’s world as their representative, and Diana entered the competition specifically because she wanted to go with Steve.Once in Man’s world, she took the secret identity of Diana Prince. She had regular contact with Steve Trevor, who did not know the dual identity, and paid attention only to Wonder Woman, with whom he would not form a relationship for a while. For the record, Diana had been ordered by the goddess Aphrodite to remain chaste. Diana also fell for an FBI agent who turned out to be a criminal in disguise. Eventually, Diana and Steve did enter a relationship, him learning of her dual identity. They married and had a daughter, Hippolyta “Lyta” Trevor, who grew up to become the superheroine Fury. Diana and Steve escape the destruction of Earth-Two in the Crisis and move together to Mount Olympus. Earth-One # Ronno, called Mer-Boy, was a young merman who harbored a romantic interest in the Amazon adventurer, Diana when they were teenagers, feeligns that, to an extent, were apparently reciprocated with some level of tension. # Wingo, also called Bird-Boy, was a teenage avian who was once in love with Wonder Girl (Diana)and later with the adult Wonder Woman. Wonder Girl first discovered Bird-Boy flying around the perimeter of Paradise Island. He was immediately smitten with her, but also had to contend with his marine rival, Mer-Boy. (her level of reciprocation with him is unknown to me) Another admirer of her as Wonder Girl in the Silver Age was Glop, a foul-smelling, amorphous creature that is able to assume the characteristics of any object it consumes. # Steve Trevor - Wonder Woman’s origin was updated for modern times, but remained mostly the same. In this and other versions of the same origin, she may not have swooned so much over Steve Trevor, and possibly chose to go to man’s world for more altruistic reasons. Ronno, now going by Mer-Man.,and Wingo, now goign by Birdman, later re-encountered Wonder Woman, . Both were still smitten with her. Another admirer of hers was Amoeba Man (an alien shapeshifter who once vied for the hand of Wonder Woman, disguised as Galahad. 4. Keith Griggs, '''a United States Air Force officer who worked under General Darnell, alongside Steve Trevor and Diana Prince. He and Diana had some chemistry and romantic tension. 5. '''Johnny Double 6. Tim Trench - A tough private eye and friend of Diana's. 5. Todd - No last name from the pre crisis UN period. They went on a date or two. After Steve Trevor had apparently died for the second time, Diana was attracted to an Astronaut trainee named Mike Bailey, but he turned out to be working for the Royal Flush Gang and fought her. (WW #272, 1979). Wonder Woman also dreamt at one point of marrying Superman (WW #300, 1983) Before she went off to fight the Anti-Monitor in the Crisis, Wonder Woman and Steve were married. Post-Crisis/New Earth # Arthur Curry / Aquaman - In another piece of retroactive continuity, a pre-Aquaman Arthur was shown to have rescued a pre-Wonder-Woman Diana when a sea god tried to take her from Paradise island. The two teens then shared a kiss, long before Steve even showed up. (retcon, Aquaman annual #1, 1995) Io was a female friend of Diana's from youth who has always had a crush on her. (retcon, WWv2 #195-226, 2005-2007) Post-Crisis, Steve Trevor was depicted as much older than Wonder Woman, and the two never had romantic tension. In fact, she went mostly without a love interest for many years. After her debut, Wonder Woman had an adventure with Batman and Superman. Believing Wonder Woman dead, the other two came to Paradise Island, where Batman saw her bathing in the woods and he was so overcome by seeing her alive, he kissed her. This earned him a punch (retcon, Batman/Superman/Wonder Woman: Trinity, 2003) 2. Clark Kent / Superman - Shortly after Wonder Woman’s arrival to Man’s World (which, in Post-Crisis continuity took place in year 6) she and Superman have a first date, which is done mainly for publicity reasons. Superman plants a kiss on her, but this startles her, as it was not what she had in mind, although she does admit to being attracted to him. After having an adventure together, the two decide to remain just friends. (Action Comics #599-600, 1988). 3. Michael Schorr - The young head of the Gateway City Police Department's Special Weapons Division, Diana first encountered Mike shortly after arriving in the city, when both were investigating a series of daring crime sprees featuring incredibly advanced technology. They discovered that the technology was being funneled to criminals by agents of Darkseid who lured them into a trap in order to probe Diana for secrets of the Olympians Gods When Darkseid invaded Wonder Woman's mystical island homeland Themiscyra, Detective Schorr fought bravely beside her. Darkseid is repelled but not before causing the deaths of more than a thousand Amazons. Wonder Woman breaks down in Schorr's arms. Obsessed with the conquest of all Amazons and the enslavement of Wonder Woman,Hercules disguised as Gateway City strongman, Harold Campion, used a mind-control drug to compel her to fall in love with him. Though Hercules's plot failed, and he was exiled to Mount Olympus, the drug nullified Wonder Woman's romantic feelings for Detective Schorr, and the pair continued as good friends. When Diana was slain by the demon Neron, Mike found new allies in her mother,Queen Hippolyta and fellow Amazon: Artemis, with whom he enjoyed a flirtatious chemistry. Through their combined efforts, Wonder Woman was eventually resurrected, but, his feelings for her never resurfaced. (WWv2 #101-127, 1995-1997) At one point, Diana is entrapped by the God, Oblivion, and in her dream she has achieved everything she has ever desired. Peace in the world and falling in love with Clark Kent/Superman, marrying and them about to start a family. (WWv2 #141, 1999) Later, there was some romantic/sexual tension between Aquaman and Wonder Woman. At one point, Aquaman, caught in the lasso of truth, confesses that he finds Wonder Woman attractive and that she is why he remains on the team. (Justice League 80-Page Giant #1, 1998) In another story, Wonder Woman has been put in a Snow-White-like sleep, and Aquaman awakens her with a kiss. ("Queen of Fables, 2000) Diana met the Hindu god Rama when Cronus and his progeny ransacked Olympus and attempted to destroy the Hindu gods. Cronus's child Oblivion trapped Rama and Wonder Woman in a dream realm where the two were united in wedded bliss. The false memories of this illusion were shattered when Diana defeated Oblivion, but Rama supposedly remained infatuated. 5. Trevor Barnes was a field director for the United Nations Rural Development Organization, who met Wonder Woman as she was working for her charitable foundation. The two dated for a brief time before breaking up. He was later killed due to the machinations of the so-called “shattered god.” (As I recall, there was some hubub about the writer announcing plans to either show, or at least insinuate, that Diana and Trevor were having sex. Outside of the married Earth-Two version having a daughter, that would be the first direct reference to the act of coitus for the character. However, I’ve never read anything to suggest this was folllowed up on, so I guess the idea was abandoned.) 5. Bruce Wayne / Batman - As the Justice League journeyed into the ancient past in order to save a time-lost Aquaman, Batman and Wonder Woman prepared to fight their enemies to the death and, before doing so, they surprised one another by sharing a kiss. Later, the two put off having to talk about their kiss for awhile, with Batman being the more reluctant of the two, even standing Wonder Woman up on at least one occasion. Diana admits to loving Bruce and uses Martan Manhunter's Transconsciousness Articulator to see a possible future with him. When she sees it would only end in disaster, she puts an end to the concept (JLA #90) 6'.' Tom Tresser / Nemesis - After Infinite Crisis, Diana adopted the secret identity of government agent Diana Prince. She was teamed with Tresser, who soon discovered her identity. The two dated for a time, but he ultimately realized she was only interested in pursuing the Amazonian mating ritual with him, i.e., using him to start a family. Post-Crisis suitors with less luck as far as her reciprocation included included Mike Schor, Ed Indelicato, a beat cop (George Perez's run) During the Blackest Night arc, Wonder Woman as able to resist the effects of the Black Lantern ring by thinking of Batman, earning her the violet ring of love. This worked because Batman at the time was dead and this was just an illusion designed by the Goddess Aphrodite to wake Wonder Woman out of her Black Lantern thrall. New 52 Io's attraction to Diana is retained here. # Steve Trevor - Once again, he was the first man she saw when he crash landed on Themyscira. They entered into a relationship, but later broke up. # Clark Kent / Superman - Clark and Diana are, or were when I check, in a full-blown relationship, complete with knocking boots. This, then, would be the first direct showcase of sex in Diana’s life. The history of this, however, was obliterated by Mr. Mxyzptlk Rebirth # Steve Trevor - These two are now in a relationship. Flashpoint Wonder Woman entered a political relationship with Aquaman in a similar manner to her relationship with Superman in Red Son. When both Atlanteans and Amazons tried to sabotague the wedding, they turned on each other and started a war that nearly destroyed most of Europe. Over time, the feud only grew more bitter, with Aquaman all but admitting that he never really loved Wonder Woman, which was reinforced as Wonder Woman killed Mera, Aquaman's true love interest Alternate Universe Relationships with Superman Kingdom Come After Lois Lane's death at the hands of the Joker, Wonder Woman encourages a widowed, outcast, and retired Superman to come out of seclusion, and the two re-restablish a Justice League from the other JLA Members of their generation. Old feelings rekindle, and they fall in love and have a child, Jonathan Kent. JLA: Act of God - '''The heroes with Superpowers are rendered powerless and all magic ceases to exist. Clark Kent also gets divorced from Lois Lane and begins a relationship with Wonder Woman. Developing further difficulties and guilt-ridden over his alcoholism, he leaves for three months. He returns to talk Diana out of her grief and finds out that she is pregnant with their child. The two agree to marry and raise the child as his parents. Despite the parents being apparently human from the mysterious "Black Light" event, their son as a toddler is revealed to possess extraordinary powers. '''Superman: Distant Fires - Wonder Woman finds and rescues Clark wandering in a wasteland following a nuclear war which seemingly left him as a solitary, powerless survivor, he then finds that she and other survivors established a village known as Champion. They marry and have a son named Bruce, and work to lead the reconstruction of the village. Bruce was later rocketed away from Earth to save him from the planet's destruction. The Dark Knight Returns Universe '- The two are married and have two children, Lara and Jonathan. '''JLA #23 '- In an alternate future shown in this issue, the two are married. '''JLA: Riddle of the Beast - Superman and Wonder Woman come from noble families in Medieval times, and are engaged to be married, though their marriage is cancelled, and crises arise. Eventually both reunite and reconcile. S'uperman: Red Son' - A Soviet-era Superman engages in a political relationship with Wonder Woman as a means of strengthening relations between Russia and Themyscera. After Wonder Woman injures herself saving Superman from the Russian version of Batman, q relationship begins to dissipate due to Superman's sense of guilt. All-Star Justice League: New Frontier - Superman and Wonder Woman show signs of romantic affection in The New Frontier, which is complicated by Superman's attachment to Lois Lane. She does kiss him at one point. It's never explained which woman Superman chooses in the end. * In DC Comics presents #32, an imaginary tale occurs in which they are both struck by Cupid's arrows and fall in love. Adaptations 1970s TV Series # Steve Trevor - Her origin remains the same in the series, as does her romantic tension with Steve Rogers. However, after the first season, which takes place in World War II, Diana finds herself in the present day, relating instead with Steve Rogers Jr (played by the same actor). That relationship never becomes romantic, nor was it intended to. ''' '''DC Animated Universe # Steve Trevor - Her origin in the DCAU involves her leaving Paradise Island for reasons apart from Steve Trevor. She encounters him when the Justice League travels back in time to World War II. He is portrayed as a confidant and charming tough guy, and comes on strong to Wonder Woman, who replies to his advances and kisses him. After travelling back to the present day, Diana finds Steve in a nursing home and keeps him company. # Bruce Wayne / Batman - After some time serving together in the Justice League, Bruce and Diana begin to grow feelings for each other. Diana finally lets Bruce know she wishes to pursue a relationship, but he resists the idea. (“This Little Piggy”) The Batman Beyond ''comic has an alternate version of the Justice League where they become dictators led by Lord Superman. Batman and Lord Superman have divergent ideologies and begin a war. Lord Superman and Lady Wonder Woman fall in love and marry. The real Justice League's Wonder Woman crosses into the world of the Justice Lords and she kills Lady Wonder Woman for murdering Lord Batman. Lord Superman is devastated and enraged. In an effort to preserve peace Wonder Woman enters a marriage of convenience with Lord Superman. Together they have a son called Zod via genetic engineering. In the Justice League beyond (2.0) storyline, Wonder Woman is in love with Lord Batman of the Justice Lords. '''Injustice: Gods Among Us' Superman establishes a new world order after the Joker tricks him into killing Lois Lane and destroying Metropolis. His closest ally and confidante is Wonder Woman who chooses to join him as he leads The Regime. There is some underlying romantic tension between the two despite Superman's still mourning of Lois and growing dictatorial tendencies. Wonder Woman's support of him is partly due to her belief that she thinks he is trying to make the world better but there also seems some indication that she is in love with him. He, however, would rather see her with Batman. At one point he is put into a magical slumber where he dreams of a world where the Joker's evil plot fails. In this dream, Bruce is married to Diana. DC Films Universe # Steve Trevor - Her origin now taking place in World War I, it is still caused by the crash-landing of Steve Trevor on Paradise Island, though having nothing to do with her falling in love with him at first sight. After fighting together on their adventure, the two do fall in love, and are even shown to spend the night together. Steve tells her he loves her just before sacrificing himself to stop Aries’ evil plot. # Bruce Wayne / Batman - As they form the Justice League, there is some definite attraction/romantic tension between Diana and Bruce. Sources Comics Alliance: A Brief History of Wonder Woman's Love Life Wonder Woman at the Love Interest Wikia